Hunter
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- Hunter is for the Random Color-based Character Contest. White - Usually associated with light, goodness, innocence, purity, but also oddness, chilliness, and barriers. Appearance Hunter is a tall, thin dragoness, and she fits in with the Coyote Pack like she was hatched for it. Despite her shockingly white scales, she is no hybrid. Her sail folds over in a graceful curl, but at her shoulders it breaks and folds to give her an almost fluffy look. Her wingspan isn’t too wide, but the fingers and membrane are almost as long as her tail, trailing behind her. She has a thin cord around her neck, with a succulent pendant, and brown feathers behind her ears. She has matching feathers tied to her left foreleg, right hind leg, and her tail right before the tail barb. The length of her tail before that is warped with the same cord, and different bottles hang from it, all filled with different healing tonics made from desert plants. She has a small tattoo on the underside of her front right talon, a small, pale green curl, representing wind, or a breeze. She also has the mark of the Pack, a thin mark down the left side of her neck, mimicking the founder’s scar. Hunter’s is thin and curls and twists over her scales like her original namesake. Personality Hunter is good at what she does. She easily blends into the mismatched havoc of the Pack, barely earning herself a glance with her relaxed posture and innocent expressions. She speaks in a quiet tone, and her ears are pricked, always listening to everyone and everything. She’s not the best healer of the Pack, but she’s not the worst either. The ingredients in her tonics and salves are something she never shares with the other Pack members, just like her past. Not that it’s something she hates, or hides because she ashamed, like many of the other Coyotes, but because, as a spy, she doesn’t really have a story to tell. As much as she dislikes lying, she has to be secretive to avoid drawing attention. What good is a dead spy? Hunter is slightly odd, in the way she speaks and the way she acts. She has a tic, flicking her ear, like shooing away a fly, when she feels uncomfortable or stressed. She often speaks in run-on sentences, or stops mid-sentence, even mid-word. She also has a habit of staring straight ahead, and moving her whole head instead just her eyes. Backstory “My name isn’t Wind anymore. It’s Hunter.” Hunter was hatched with a different name. Wind. She lived in the southern half of Desert’s Shore, the half that wasn’t overrun with Coyotes. She grew up in relative ignorance of the Pack, playing with the other dragonets, learning to read and write, and to hunt. She excelled at memorizing plants and their medicinal uses, and was testing her own salves and tonics before she’d been taught to properly hunt. After that, she lost interest in hunting and her skills deteriorated. Wind reached the major checkpoints in her life without any huge problems. Starting a booth in the marketplace to sell her tonics. Setting a bone for the first time. Then something a little strange happened. A white IceWing showed up, questioning them about the Pack. She claimed her name was Wolf, and offered to train Wind. After a few days of indecision, Spirit and Baobab agreed, and Wolf began to teach her how to use stealth to her advantage. How to hide in plan sight. How to stay undercover, but complete the task at talon. How to spy. While she didn’t want to to begin with, she picked it up like a natural. She was confident enough in her posture and acting that her odd tics and mannerisms were easily dismissed. Wolf enjoyed teaching her, and Wind began to look forward to her training, her booth in the marketplace. Their most common exercise was ‘Undercover Hunting,’ as Wolf referred to it. Basically get to Wolf before she got to what ever target she set, without disrupting or drawing attention. As she got the hang of it, Wolf started to refer to her as ‘Hunter,’ instead of ‘Wind.’ Relations Wolf “I like Wolf. She’s a good teacher.” Parents “Spirit and Baobab are great parents.” Joules “He’s... strange. I think he’s hiding something.” Gallery Hunter-Wind - ReverbtheDragon.png|Fullbody by ReverbtheDragon 65E934AE-0A5D-429B-9E47-5C410F9E1A88.png|Uncolored Headshot by TundraTheTiger! Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Spy)